Karl Hitzlsperger
thumb|200px Karl Hitzlsperger (15 januari 1955) is een Libertaanse architect en grafisch ontwerper van Oostenrijkse komaf. Hitzlsperger wordt in Libertas algemeen beschouwd als de grootste architect van zijn generatie. Hij studeerde aan de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad en zijn eerste grote project was de renovatie van de Koninklijke Opera in Wikistad in 1983. Hierdoor werd Hitzlsperger een gerenommeerd architect. Sindsdien heeft hij talloze gebouwen ontworpen in zowel binnen- als buitenland. Zijn werk is meermaals gekroond geweest, door zowel de Koninklijke Architectuurstichting waarvan hij erelid is, als op internationaal vlak. Biografie Eerste jaren Karl Hitzlsperger werd in Newport geboren in een katholiek gezin. Hijzelf is een protestant. Zijn vader werd geboren in Oostenrijk, maar verhuisde enkele jaren voor Karls geboorte naar Libertas. In 1974 begon Karl Hitzlsperger zijn architecturale studie aan de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad. Hij sloot zich aan bij een lokaal architectenbureau, maar wilde al snel zijn eigen weg op gaan. Succesvolle periode Hitzlsperger ontwierp het stadion van FC Molenbeek, een Molenbeekse club. Het stadion heet, verrassend genoeg, Molenbeekstadion. Het grootste project van Karl Hitzlsperger was echter Magnusstadion in Newport gebouwd van 1998 - 2009. Een omstreden en bewonderd bouwwerk met een interessante onstaansgeschiedenis. Het is een imposant gebouw, architectonisch fenomonenaal en van alle gemakken voorzien. Internationale faam In 2003 renoveerde hij de buitenkant van het station van Vianne-Lesgordes in Cettatie. De Libertaan was datzelfde jaar nog verhuisd naar het luxueuze belastingsparadijs aan de Franse kust. Hij kocht er een grote jacht, Vienne genaamd en werd ondergedompeld in de wereld van beroemdheden. Hitzlsperger ontwierp ook een nieuw logo voor voetbalclub AS Cettatie, maar dit logo werd drie jaar later alweer vervangen door het huidige logo. Ook ontwierp hij een nieuw design voor de straatnaamborden van Cettatie. Dit voorstel werd goedgekeurd en het leeuwendeel van de oude roodkleurige bordjes werd vervangen door het nieuwe model van Hitzlsperger. Eveneens in 2003 was hij architect van Dortmund Park, een nieuw voetbalstadion in de Brunanter hoofdstad Koningstad. Dit werd zijn derde voetbalstadion. Lovia In 2004 Het jaar daarop verhuisde Hitzlsperger naar Lovia. Dit deed hij ook uit persoonlijke overwegingen aangezien hij met de Loviaanse Mary Vernis huwde in januari 2003. Hij vestigde zich in Noble City. Hij werd eerder al aangeduid als architect om het Newhaven Stadium te ontwerpen. Hitzlsperger is erg gespecialiseerd in voetbalstadion en werd daarom aangeraden door het clubbestuur. Uiteindelijk werd de opdracht aan de Portugees Eduordo Souto de Moura toegereikt. Eveneens in 2004 werd hij lid van het befaamde Loviaanse architectenbureau Adams and Fletcher. Hiermee kon hij helpen aan de bouw van The Soccerfield, een grootschalig project in de hoofdstad Noble City. The Soccerfield leverde Hitzlsperger de bijnaam architect of football op. Tijdens de bouw van dit reusachtige stadion doken diverse problemen op. Zowel de aannemers als Adams and Fletcher zouden niet correct hebben gehandeld met geldzaken. Het bureau was haar boekje te buiten gegaan en Hitzlsperger werd deels gedwongen uit de firma te stappen. Zijn huwelijk met Mary Vernis liep op de klippen. Ze scheidden en Hitzlsperger verliet Lovia na twee jaar. Karl is sinds zijn jeugd al geïnteresseerd in Romeinse bouwkunst. In 2009 werd bekendgemaakt dat hij voor het eerst een gebouw in dergelijke klassieke stijl zou tekenen op papier. Zijn ontwerp werd voorgelegd en in 2010 werd de eerste steen van het Olympia Casino in het toeristische dorp Adoha gelegd. Voor deze constructie werd Hitzlsperger enorm gelauwerd. Voor deze opdracht keerde hij na vijf jaar terug naar Lovia. Wereldwijd In 2006 werd hem de Alvar Aalto-prijs toegekend voor zijn opmerkelijke bijdrage aan de architectuur. Phaluhm Phoueck In 2010 verhuisde Karl Hitzlsperger naar Phaluhm Phoueck in Zuidoost-Azië. Hij woonde er een tijdje en de Phaluhm Phoueckse overheid gaf hem diverse opdrachten die zouden leiden tot heuse megaprojecten. Hij werkte aan de renovatieplannen van het Grand Central Station, het grootste station van het land in de hoofdstad Dauham Sammar Hazaham. Wat moest leiden tot een grondige opknapbeurt en renovatie, leidde tot een volledige verbouwing van het station. Hitzlspergers veranderingen waren de aanleg van acht extra platformen voor zestien extra spoorwegen. Het station was Hitzlspergers grootste opdracht in Phaluhm Phoueck. Treinmagazine The Rail citeert: "Hitzlsperger is een buitengewoon architect. Van voetbalstadions tot spoorwegstations, het is hem allemaal meegegeven". In Dauham Sammar Hazaham werkte de Libertaan verder ook nog aan het RAMSU Convention Centre, een grote conventiehal. Daarnaast gaf de overheid hem ook de opdracht een nieuw administratief gebouw te ontwerpen. Dit zou de Europese ambassade in de wijk Laheka worden. In Phaluhm Phoueck wordt het werk van Karl Hitzlsperger door een groot deel van de bevolking ook bekritiseerd. Zijn stijl zou niet passen bij het traditionele stadsbeeld van de hoofdstad. Bovendien wordt er over miljoenen euro's gesproken en kent het land een politieke crisis. Voor de bouw van het RAMSU Convention Centre werd een deel van de wijk platgegooid. Ook een ontmoeting met regeringsleider Royna Nehgyen lokte hevige reacties uit. Door collega-architecten wordt zijn werk in Zuidoost-Azië dan weer geprezen. "Hij heeft het stadsbeeld van Dauham Sammar Hazaham omgetoverd", zo klinkt het. Recent Na zijn terugkeer naar Libertas werd Hitzlsperger gekweld door een aanslepende ziekte. Dit belette de architect om nog aan grote projecten te werken. In Molenbeek werd hij opnieuw gevraagd. Ditmaal werd hij aangeduid om het oude kerkgebouw te vervangen door een nieuwe. De protestantse kerk van Molenbeek werd geopend in 2013 en opnieuw werd Karl bekroond met de Nathaniel Geleyns-prijs. In 2015 nam Hitzlsperger de renovatie van het zwembad Coradea in Skeend op zich. Hij zou het complex opknappen met uiterst moderne faciliteiten. Hiervoor combineerde hij zijn moderne en perfectionistische stijl met de typische Skeendse architectuur en de originele fundamenten van het zwembad. Reeds in 2010 had Hitzlsperger de plannen voor een nieuw winkelcentrum in Wikistad getekend. De bouw startte dat jaar en in 2016 werd het Boulevard-winkelcentrum geopend in de wijk Tinge. Hij kon zelf niet op de opening aanwezig zijn. Opnieuw bevestigde Hitzlsperger zijn architecturale intelligentie met andermaal een meesterwerk achter zijn naam te schrijven. In 2016 sukkelde Hitzlsperger met gezondheidsproblemen, maar in 2017 opende het Havenhuis in de haven van Wikistad. Ook deze glazen constructie werd met veel belangstelling ingehuldigd. Andere activiteiten In 2014 werd Karl Hitzlsperger erelid van de Koninklijke Architectuurstichting en het jaar daarop werd Hitzlsperger, enorm geïnteresseerd in de architectuur van de oudheid, lid van het bureau van de Nationale Monumentendienst. Hij bezocht diverse Romeinse sites en pleitte dat deze extra beschermd zouden moeten worden vanwege hun cultuurhistorische waarde. In 2015 vroeg IWO Heritage of Hitzlsperger geïnteresseerd was in een post als ondervoorzitter van de organisatie. Vanaf 2017 bekleedt hij ook deze ambt. In 2016 geraakte Karl in een klein conflict met kunstkenner Oskar Habermas. Deze twee zijn uitgesproken geen voorstander van elkaar. Dat jaar werd Habermas, zoals Hitzlsperger reeds was, erelid van de Koninklijke Architectuurstichting. In 2015 mocht de Libertaan zijn persoonlijk ontwerp van een vlag indienen. Hitzlsperger ontwierp een vlag voor de Internationale Wiki Organisatie die ondertussen was uitgebreid met nieuwe leden. Echter werd zijn ontwerp niet aangenomen. Voorlopig heeft de IWO nog geen hoofdkantoor. De organisatie liet zelf al weten dat het geïnteresseerd is om een hoofdgebouw neer te planten in Noble City, Lovia. Hiervoor wordt Hitzlsperger genoemd als kandidaat-architect. Persoonlijk leven Galerij Categorie:Persoon Categorie:Architect